The Path of the Loner
by Ida Kronikankirjoittaja
Summary: After an argument with the team, Yurick decide that he doesn't need to be part of the Dagran's Mercenaries anymore and he leaves. But there are things that Yurick can not foresee...
1. Our paths departs here

**The Path of the Loner**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Last Story or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Our paths departs here

Zael, Dagran, Syrenne, Lowell, Mirania and Yurick were walking on the street on their way to the inn what works for their temporary lodging.

"It went well," Lowell stated aloud: "The mission failed and we were left without our reward."

* * *

 _[flashback]_

The home of the town's mayor had been broken into and values of goods were stolen, including the painting painted by the first mayor of the town what was considered the culture treasure of the town. To avoid scandal, the mayor had hired Dagran's mercenaries to search thieves and get the painting back. Dagran's group managed to find thieves's hiding place and surprise the group of thieves. But...

The leader of thieves had fled with some stolen items, the mayor's painting being one of them, from the hiding place while Dagran and others were fighting with his subordinates.

"He is fleeing!" Zael exclaimed when he was first to notice the leader's escape. Syrenne and Lowell beated quickly their opponents and then they ran after the thieves's leader.

* * *

Yurick was keeping watch on the roof of the hiding place due to command by Dagran. The hiding place was along a roaring rapids and the only way to get there was cross the bridge, at which point Yurick had got an idea. He had piled dry branches and other kindling as a barricade on the bridge and when he saw the leader of thieves going to cross the bridge, Yurick created a fire ball and threw it into the kindling barricade. As Yurick had anticipated, the fire ball lit the kindling barricade on fire and cut escape of the leader of thieves.

Yurick dropped himself down from the roof and came closer the leader of thieves just when Syrenne and Lowell came to the bridge. The leader turned his panicing gaze from burning barricade to three mercenaries.

"Very well," Yurick said: "Return stoled items and you'll be facilitated." The leader took couple of steps back when mercenaries came closer and he went almost too close to the fire.

"Watch out," Syrenne said: "We should return things you "borrowed"."

The leader glanced at the fire again, then he glanced at his sack, again at the fire and then a smirk appeared in his face. "If I don't benefit from these goods," the leader said while raising the sack: "Then you don't benefit either!" After saying these words the leader threw the sack into the fire and then he jumped into the rapids.

Lowell ran to the edge of the bridge and looked down while thinking: "He couldn't survive with that..."

"Holy goodness! Yurick! Extinguish the fire!" Syrenne shouted.

"What?! I'm a fire mage, not an ice mage!" Yurick shouted and turned to get Lowell's attention: "Lowell!"

When Dagran, Zael and Mirania finally came to the bridge, Lowell was using ice magic to extinguish the fire and meanwhile Syrenne and Yurick explained them what has happened.

The assignment ended in failure. Although the majority of thieves were captured, the mayor's painting was destroyed. It was clear that the mayor was furious. He informed that he will pay nothing to Dagran's mercenaries and ordered to cast them out of his house.

 _[flashback ends]_

* * *

"Well done, Yurick," Syrenne said bitterly: "The assingment would had been an easy one but you messed up."

"What you mean "I messed up"?" Yurick asked strictly.

"If you wouldn't had lit your little campfire, we would had got that scribble back and our reward after the assingment," Syrenne explained fiercely.

"Are you blaming me?! How could I know that guy would do something so stupid?" Yurick hissed: "Why didn't you took the sack from him before he threw it into the fire?"

"You was standing in front of me!" Syrenne snapped.

"That's enough, you two!" Dagran shouted while standing between of them: "I admit that it wasn't a smart idea to use fire in this assingment but done can not be undone." If Dagran tried to calm situation with his speech, he failed completely.

"Are you blaming me as well?! Allow me remind you that _you_ commanded me to keep watch!" Yurick shouted angrily.

Dagran sighed and turned to face Yurick: "I'm not blaming you, Yurick. But you shouldn't use fire magic in that situation. Why didn't you stop him with, say, a dagger?"

"Oh, are you now going to advise me?" Yurick demanded bitterly: "I thought that _I'm_ the strategist of the group?!"

"We know how to think even without you," slipped from Lowell's mouth and he regretted it immediately when he saw Yurick's murderous face.

"Now, now," Zael said while trying to calm others: "Let's calm down, everybody. Nobody blame anybody-" Yurick didn't listen Zael but he left walking away briskly.

* * *

Yurick continued walking while cursing the failure and his partners. "Damn! What gives them the right to blame and advise me?! Are they thinking that I haven't any kind of experience?!" Yurick muttered furiously: "Why do I even tolerate them?! It think it would be much better to leave!"

Yurick stopped to think about his thoughts. "That's right... What is holding me in this group?" Yurick pondered: "I know how to take care for myself and then I don't need care about anybody else." Yurick pondered for a while before he nodded to himself and continued walking.

* * *

After some time Dagran, Zael and others finally returned to the inn. Meanwhile Syrenne and Lowell went to the inn's bar to drink, Yurick appeared with his bag from upstairs.

"Yurick?" Mirania asked both curiously and concerned.

Yurick walked to Dagran and informed: "I'm leaving."

"What?!" Zael and Mirania asked almost in unison.

Dagran frowned and asked strictly: "Where?"

"That's not your business. I'm not a member of your group anymore," Yurick said coldly and walked past of his former partners out of the inn.

"Yurick, wait!" Zael shouted when he ran with Mirania after Yurick.

* * *

"Yurick!" Zael said: "Don't leave!"

"Why not? You don't need me and I don't need you," Yurick snorted while continuing walk but then he turned to face them: "And stop following me!"

"Yurick!" Zael exclaimed while running and grabbed Yurick's arm when the fire mage turned to leave and said: "We are friends..."

"We aren't friends! And not partners anymore!" Yurick informed sharply when he freed himself from Zael's grip. Then Yurick turned away and said: "Goodbye."

Zael tried to run after Yurick while he walked away but Mirania grabbed Zael's shoulder, stopping him. "Maybe we should give him some own time... Maybe he will return then," Mirania suggested with hopefulness in her quiet tone.

* * *

Dagran had followed the situation at the inn's door. When he saw Yurick walking away, he shook his head with slightly disappointed face.

* * *

Yurick walked until he arrived in the forest. He lifted his eyes to the sky and when he noticed that the sun was setting, he decided to stay the night in the forest and continue his journey tomorrow. Yurick gathered dry branches and used fire magic to light the campfire. At nightfall Yurick sat down next to the campfire and started to think what he would do next. Maybe some other town would have job for mage?

A rustling branch someway off woke him from his thoughts and he looked around as well as he managed in the dark forest. When he heard nothing else, Yurick relaxed – just a little bit. Yurick had learned to be on guard during the night after being a part of Dagran's mercenaries, so now he started to think how he would keep vigil during the night. After thinking for a while Yurick decided to stay awake the whole night and sleep when he would find the next inn.

Without warning, something charged from bushes towards Yurick. Yurick exclaimed with startled tone and lept a short distance away from the campfire, when attack missed just barely. Yurick grabbed his dagger and studied an attacker in the light of campfire.

The attacker was a dog-sized reptile with short forelegs, brown scales and alarmingly sharp-looking claws and teeth.

Yurick wasn't sure about it's species but since it had tried attack on Yurick, it was dangerous. Yurick slowly stood up while keeping his eyes in reptile. The reptile took a couple of steps backwards but it still stared at Yurick.

Yurick started to think should he stab the lizard with his dagger or drive it away with fire? The lizard seemed observant and quick so it might attack on Yurick before he would manage end his magic. Using a dagger felt a good idea.

The reptile charged again towards Yurick but Yurick dodged and hit his dagger into reptile's scaly skin. The reptile hissed in pain and took a few steps back when Yurick removed his dagger.

Yurick was going to hit with his dagger again but another hissing voice behind of him caught his attention. Yurick managed just barely dodged when a second reptile almost bit Yurick's leg. Before the reptile had time to attack again Yurick slashed with his dagger in it's snout, making it take a few steps back.

Yurick glared at two reptiles who stared at Yurick from a short distance. "Okay, lizards! I will give you two alternatives: you either leave now or I'm forced to kill you!" Yurick shouted while pointing his dagger at them, hoping that his voice would scare them away. Reptiles stared at Yurick without showing any signs of fear and one of them hissed loudly.

Unfortunately Yurick's attention was attached to two reptiles, so he didn't notice the third reptile before it sank its teeth into his side! Yurick screamed in pain and started to hit the reptile with his dagger in the snout and neck until the biting reptile finally fell as dead on the ground.

After this Yurick focused on the fire magic and threw a fireball just when two other reptiles tried to attack. Fireball hit both of reptiles and made them finally retreat.

Yurick stared after two reptiles who ran into the forest and when he didn't hear any threatening sounds, he moved the corpse of reptile away from his camp and then he ventured to lean against a tree while heavily panting in pain and tiredness. "This is going to be a long night..." Yurick muttered to himself.

* * *

 **Yurick's journey started quite well... Will he be alright in the rest of the night or is there something else that could threaten him?**

 **To be continue...**


	2. An unknown road of fear

**The Path of the Loner**

 **A's note: I'm not sure if this chapter was enough scary that this fanfiction would be a horror fanfiction, so I chose angst instead horror. Just in case.**

* * *

Chapter 2: An unknown road of fear

Yurick studied a still bleeding wound in his side. For a moment he wished that Mirania would be here but he shook his head to get rid of that thought and took a shirt from his bag, using the shirt to bind the wound.

Yurick sighed while leaning against the tree again. He thought to close his eye for a while but then Yurick noticed that the campfire was dying down. "Darn..." Yurick muttered when he noticed that unfortunately he hadn't put any firewoods aside for the campfire, so Yurick carefully stood up and left to get more firewoods.

* * *

Finding firewoods was much more difficult than expected. Firstly, it was so late and dark that it was difficult to see your surrounding in the forest. Secondly, Yurick had strange feeling. His body felt numb and walking felt a little bit difficult. "Darn..." Yurick muttered to himself: "I must say that everything is going so well today."

But Yurick didn't watch where he stepped, so he accidentally stepped over the edge and fell!

* * *

Yurick exclaimed when he fell but fortunately the drop was not long, so he survived without hurting himself.

The place where Yurick fell was a foggy swamp area where were some stunted trees and quagmires.

Yurick stood carefully up and staggered when he felt how wet and soft ground was. "Great, just great," Yurick muttered sarcastically when he turned his gaze at the edge: "Now I need get back there somehow."

Yurick tried to climb up to the edge but after some time he noticed that it was almost impossible because ground was very soft and slippery and his body felt even more numb. Finally Yurick gave up while sighing in frustration. "Looks like I must search a detour," Yurick said to himself while he wondered what was wrong with his body.

* * *

Yurick started to walk in one direction and the longer he walked, the more his body become numb, that didn't improve his mind at all because there was foggy and cold as well.

Yurick yelped when he staggered and glared at his boot which was stuck in the mud for the fifth time. "Why must ground be so wet here?" Yurick thought angrily while pulling the boot from mud. Finally he managed pull the boot from mud. "Finally!" Yurick sighed but then he fell silent.

Right there, where he had pulled his boot, was a face of human.

"AAAAAHH!" Yurick screamed and fell when he stumbled backwards.

Yurick panted while sitting on the ground and pressed his hand to his fastly beating heart. At the same time, he listened his surroundings but when he didn't hear anything threatening, Yurick stood up carefully what was difficult because his legs were shaking and his heart was still beating fast from experienced fright.

"N-now I-I will leave..." Yurick whispered to himself with a barely audible voice. But he did not have time to take even a single step when he fell again.

Yurick turned his gaze at his leg and once again he screamed in horror when he noticed that a hand from underground had grab his ankle.

Yurick grabbed his dagger and hit the hand with the dagger until he managed to release himself from its grip. After this Yurick stumbled away while dropping his dagger and stared with horror at the maimed hand that clawed ground, like searching its recent prey.

Then the situation turned worse!

The hand grabbed the ground and started to pull itself out of the mud. Yurick stared as pertified at the event when an aliving dead stood up from the mud. It was a man with torn clothes, pale and putrid skin and bony body. It stood up while staggering a little and stared at Yurick.

Yurick wasn't able to say anything, he just stared in horror at the zombie. Then Yurick heard sound behind of him and he turned... only to see more zombies rose from under the ground and from quagmires and they started to teeteringly pace off towards Yurick.

Desires to escape and protect himself fought inside of Yurick's head but then fear started support defense desire, so Yurick decided scare zombies away with fire. But...!

Yurick hands were shaking so much that he couldn't rose them for a spell. He barely managed to stand because his legs were shaking so much.

Yurick hadn't time to think what was wrong with him because sense of fear abandoned defense desire and instead started support the desire to escape, so he wasn't able to think nothing else but escaping. He turned to escape but his legs felt so weak that his run reminded more staggering than running.

Unlike Yurick, zombies hadn't problems to move in the wet terrain. One of them grabbed Yurick's jacket flap, making Yurick shriek and slap powerlessly the zombie. Hit had not the desired effect but nevertheless Yurick tried to make zombie release its grip. But when he continued his panicky efforts, Yurick didn't watch where he put his foot. He accidentally stepped in the quagmire and fell into it, exclaiming.

* * *

Yurick's head appeared from under the surface and he tried powerlessly claw the ground while trying to get out of the quagmire but it felt impossibility. His body didn't obey him and wet and putrid hands rose from the quagmire, grabbed hold of Yurick and dragged him slowly but surely deeper into the quagmire. The deeper into the quagmire the young mage was dragged, the more he panicked.

* * *

After Yurick had fallen into the quagmire, zombies who had chased him gathered around the quagmire, watching Yurick's struggling.

* * *

Finally the young mage was completely dragged into the quagmire. Fear and panic turned in grief and despair when Yurick was dragged deeper into the quagmire.

"I-is this the end...? Is this... how my life ends?" Yurick thought unhappily to himself.

Despite the fact that he was in the quagmire, Yurick knew that he was crying. After the disappearance of his father and the death of his mother, Yurick had decided to stay in seclusion in order to avoid experiencing more sadness. He had joined in Dagran's mercenary group only to support himself.

He had wanted to be alone. Now he would die in a terrible way. Alone.

 **The end... Or it is?**


	3. A safe path

**As you can see, I was kidding when I wrote 'The end' in the end of chapter 2. It was just to make some tension.**

* * *

 **The Path of the Loner**

Chapter 3: A safe path

Yurick didn't know how long he had been under the surface. He was focusing on his miserable fate and upcoming death but now he woke up to that somebody was yanking his arm.

Not deeper in the quagmire but up towards the surface.

Zombies didn't release their grip from Yurick but a hand yanking Yurick's arm was as stubborn as zombies. Soon Yurick felt more hands grabbing his arm and yanking him even more determined towards the surface. Finally zombies lost their grip and Yurick was dragged on the surface.

* * *

Yurick gasped when he was dragged back on the land. For a moment he did nothing else but lay on the ground and coughed some swamp water. Then somebody shook his shoulder and asked with worried tone: "Yurick! Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"That voice..." Yurick thought with clashing feelings. He was going to stand up but Yurick got worried when he noticed that his body wasn't moving at all. Soon he heard more familiar voices.

"Oy, boy! Are you alive?" a voice of woman demanded.

"I'm afraid that... we came too late..." a man with lazy tone said worriedly.

"No. He coughed just a moment ago. In addition he was not under the surface even ten minutes," an another voice of man said with serious tone.

"Help him to sit," a quiet but determined voice of woman asked.

Hands grabbed on Yurick and changed him position, so he was sitting while being supported and then he saw them.

Zael and Mirania supported Yurick. Dagran, Lowell and Syrenne stood next to them. All five of them stared worriedly at Yurick. Zombies who had chased Yurick earlier were laying on the ground and didn't move.

"Yurick? Are you alright?" Zael asked again.

"Y-yes..." Yurick answered with hoarse voice and coughed.

Just when Yurick was going to ask what were they doing here, they heard Syrenne's voice: "Guys, we have a problem. Actually quite many problems. Many dead and smelly problems."

Everybodies attention turned on the direction of Syrenne's voice. Yurick managed to turn his gaze as well and he screamed in horror when he saw zombies.

Dagran was first in action. He took his sword out of the scabbart and started to share commandments: "Mirania, take care for Yurick. Zael, protect both of them. Syrenne and Lowell, let's return those zombies back to the Afterlife!"

Syrenne and Lowell took their weapons out and positioned themselves next to Dagran. Mirania wrapped her arms protectively around Yurick when Zael stood up and took his sword, ready to protect his friends.

* * *

Very soon the quiet swamp wasn't quiet anymore when the fight began. Dagran, Syrenne and Lowell beat zombies as fast as they can and if any of zombies managed to pass them, Zael beat it. Mirania examined Yurick in case of that Yurick would been hurt more than he looked but she was also ready to use her healing magic on her friends if need be.

Zombies were not very dangerous or strong, only a few had a rusty dagger or something else as weapon but when one was destroyed, more came either from underground or from quagmires.

* * *

Finally the fight was all over for the convenience of everybody – especially for Yurick – when no more zombies rose from underground or from quagmires and zombies laying on the ground didn't move anymore.

"Yurick, what are you doing in the Grave Swamp? Had you not heard that those who had died here have started to move at nights and attack on living people?" Dagran asked from Yurick when he put his sword back in the scabbart.

Yurick's face turned pale when he heard this and faltered: " _Th-the Grave Swamp_? I-I didn't know..."

"It was a quite coincidence that we got a mission to get rid of those zombies. If we had not come here, you would had join the group of aliving deads," Lowell said with teasing tone but his face turned serious when he saw Yurick's scared face.

"Are you badly injured?" Zael asked when he knelt next to Yurick and studied him with worried look.

"He is paralyzed," Mirania answered with serious tone to Zael's question: "Judging by the size of the bite mark, Yurick has been bitten by a paoazad. Their poison is paralysing."

When he heard this, Zael turned to face Dagran and said: "Dagran, we can't leave Yurick like this. We must help him!"

"Well," Dagran said with serious tone while crossing his arms: "It's depends on whether Yurick wants us to help him."

"Dagran!" Mirania exclaimed with shock. Zael, Syrenne and Lowell looked quite shocked as well.

Dagran ignored them and asked from Yurick: "What do you say? Do you want us to help you? Or would you rather try survive on your own? The decision is yours. Nobody is going to force you accept our help."

Yurick swallowed nervously. Only on this day he had decided to leave the team but now mage was paralyzed and the same team had rescued him from death. It was needless to say that Yurick's pride had got a bad hit. Just now Yurick didn't see anything else but only one option. Yurick hung his head, feeling himself helpless and humiliated, and answered with barely audible voice: "H-help me... please..."

Dagran nodded calmly and turned to face other members of the team: "Lowell, I want you carry Yurick during the time we are walking." Just then Yurick sneezed, making Dagran glanced at him over his shoulder.

When he saw that young mage was shivering from the cold, Dagran turned to face Zael: "Zael, could you give him your jacket? His clothes are wet and he will feel worse if he doesn't get dry clothes."

"Understood," Zael answered, took quickly off his jacket and put it on to Yurick.

Lowell knelt in front of Yurick and wrapped his arms around Yurick's thighs when Mirania and Syrenne helped young man on Lowell's back. Syrenne slipped the mage's dagger, that she had found during the fight with zombies, into the pocket of jacket that Yurick was wearing now. When Yurick was firmly on Lowell's back, Lowell stood carefully up, so he wouldn't drop Yurick.

* * *

Without saying anything else the group left the creepy Grave Swamp. Before the group directed to the town, they went to Yurick's camp to get mage's bag.

Yurick closed his eye while resting his head against Lowell's neck and sighed quietly. For the first time during the day, Yurick felt safe.

* * *

 **Yurick is now safe and the whole group is on their way to the town. But how is the bond between Yurick and the rest of group? Will Yurick still continue his lonesome path?**

 **To be continue...**


	4. Back at the Starting Point

**The Path of the Loner**

Chapter 4: Back at the starting point

Finally Dagran's group arrived at an inn. Mirania left immediately to her room to get necessary medical herbs and other things. Zael left also after Dagran had ordered him to take care of something.

"Do you need help? Should I call a doctor?" the innkeeper asked with worried tone when he saw Yurick lying limb on Lowell's back.

"Thanks for the offer but we have a healer in our group," Dagran answered and the rest of the group went to one of their rent room.

* * *

Less than half an hour later, Zael returned to the group and informed: "It's done."

"Good," Dagran said with nod and turned to face Lowell who still carried Yurick: "Bring Yurick to our rent room when you are ready. Mirania will take care of Yurick's wound and paralysis there. Syrenne and me are going to meet our client and get our reward."

"Got it," Lowell answered and carried Yurick out of the room.

* * *

"What now...?" Yurick asked carefully when Lowell placed him on the bathroom's floor.

"What do you think?" Lowell said and motioned with his head to the side.

Yurick turned his head as much as he could and noticed a tub from which rose a little steam. Here were a piece of soap and a towel on the floor next to the tub. Yurick's face turned red when he understood the situation and Lowell took off Yurick's shoes and the jacket that Zael had borrowed.

"You can't be serious!" Yurick exclaimed.

"It's Dagran's order," Lowell answered with shrug while trying not to smile but then he said with teasing tone: "Or would you rather want that Mirania would bathe you?"

"NO!" Yurick yelled while his face turned redder for embarrassment.

"That's what I thought as well," Lowell stated when he pulled a wet shirt over Yurick's head.

After this, Lowell started to open a knot of Yurick's eye patch's string, making Yurick yell in panic: "NO! Don't remove it!"

"I must. It gets wet in the bath," Lowell informed when he opened the knot and took the eye patch in his hand. Right after it Lowell flinched a little bit when he saw what the eye patch had hidden under it.

For a moment they just stared at each others. Lowell stared at Yurick's face and Yurick waited nervously older man's verbal reaction.

Finally Lowell said: "That... was unexcepted. I thought that you was hiding some kind of beauty mistake..."

Yurick was going to say something but he hadn't time when he sneezed, making Lowell remember what he should be doing.

"Better take care of this soon, so you do not become more sicker," Lowell said and took off rest of Yurick's clothes, although Yurick's face told that he deeply opposed this.

* * *

After some time, Lowell carried bathed mage wrapped in the towel to the rent room of the group's male members where Mirania and Zael were waiting for them. There were all of medicines and supplies, that Mirania needed to treat Yurick, on the bedside table. Lowell had put a underpants to Yurick and tied the eye patch back after the bath.

"Place him on the bed, please," Mirania asked.

Lowell did as he was asked and placed Yurick on the bed. Then he went to Zael and gave him the jacket that Yurick had borrowed, before he placed himself lean against a wall of the room.

Mirania used her healing magic and tied up the wound on Yurick's side. Then she took a small bottle from the bedside table, mixed in water a couple of spoonfuls the liquid contained in the bottle and said to Yurick: "Yurick. Now you must drink this medicine. It doesn't cure your paralysis immediately but after couple or three days you should be able to move again. Open your mouth, please."

Yurick opened obediently his mouth and Mirania poured the medicine in his mouth. After he swallowed the medicine, Yurick grimaced in disgust.

"I know that it tasted bad but the end result of medicine is more important than the taste of medicine," Mirania said after he noticed Yurick's face.

While Mirania gathered her supplies, Zael dressed Yurick with a brown, knee-length trousers and a light blue tunic, which he had searched during Yurick's bath.

"Do you need something?" Zael asked when he covered Yurick with a blanket: "Would you like a glass of water?"

"No, thanks..." Yurick answered and closed his eye: "Tired..."

"Let him sleep. He has had a long day and children need to sleep in order to grow," Lowell said while trying to sound serious but he didn't manage to hide his teasing tone. They heard a crabby snort from the bed but Yurick said nothing.

Zael, Mirania and Lowell left the room and went to waiting return of Dagran and Syrenne.

* * *

Although Yurick recovered slowly but surely, the recovery progress did not go entirely without problems. Mirania made him drink the same disgusting madicine in order to heal Yurick's paralysis. And when Yurick needed something, he must ask help from other members of the group. Besides, Yurick had seen a horrible nighmare, where his parents, Zael and others had turned into zombies and drowned him. Yurick had woken up while screaming and at the same time he woke Zael, Dagran and Lowell up. Needless to say, Yurick's pride had got quite bad hit.

* * *

Couple of days after Yurick was rescued, Dagran, Zael, Syrenne and Lowell gathered in the rent room of the group's male members. Mirania was there already, feeding soup to Yurick who was still in the bed. When the bowl was empty, Mirania put the bowl on the bedside table and everybody's attention was focused on Dagran.

"We have been offered a new mission," Dagran told: "But because of it, we should went to an another town. At this point, we are talking about you, Yurick."

"Go ahead," Yurick said quietly when others turned their attention on him.

"Before we do anything hasty, I want to ask you one last time," Dagran said with serious tone: "Do you want to leave our group? Or have you changed your mind? If you really want leave our group, we will leave you here and continue our own paths. But if you want continue with us, we will wait here until you have recovered and then we will continue as before. What's your answer?"

Yurick sighed. He had thought this beforehand, so the mage answered: "I... want continue with you."

Before anybody else had time to say anything, Yurick added with strict, but little bit embarrassed, tone: "But only because I owe you for saving my life."

Zael, Mirania, Syrenne and Lowell glanced at each others with smile. First Dagran said nothing but then he turned to face everybody in the room and said: "Listen, everybody. We are a team and unfortunate things like this happens in teams sometimes. Everybody makes mistakes sometimes but it's normal. We shouldn't let things like this affect our lives and objectives but we should learn from our mistakes, so we would avoid to make those mistakes again in future. We _all_ should."

Dagran added: "I tell to our client that we will receive the mission after Yurick had recovered. See you later." After saying this, Dagran left the room.

Lowell and Syrenne were leaving as well but at the door Syrenne sighed, turned and said to Yurick: "About that incident... I'm sorry that I couldn't help much then, Yurick."

"And sorry that I didn't properly focus on our mission," Lowell said while glancing at Yurick over his shoulder.

Yurick turned his gaze away from them and said with embarrassed tone: "I-it's okay... I... I'm sorry for losing my temper..."

"It's alright," Lowell answered and left the room with Syrenne. When they were in corridor, others heard Syrenne talking about a bar and drinking. Zael was going to leave as well but before it he said to Yurick with smile: "I'm relieved that you'll recover and happy that you decided to stay."

"The pleasure is entirely on your side," Yurick stated without looking at Zael.

Zael shook his head with smile and left the room, leaving Mirania and Yurick alone. The mage waited that healer would leave as well but suddenly Mirania bent over him, swept young man's bangs out of the way and press a kiss on Yurick's forehead.

Mirania smiled to blushing Yurick and said with gentle tone: "Welcome back."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Done! This fanfiction is finished and Dagran's mercenaries are together again. Feel free to leave reviews.**


End file.
